


Bankruptcy

by Nixoid



Series: Full Circle [3]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Minor plot spoilers may apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixoid/pseuds/Nixoid
Summary: Ness's story before the events of Cloak and Dagger. Ninten is also involved.





	Bankruptcy

“We’re in debt.”

Ness’s father paced back and forth as his son watched from the stairway. The entire situation was dissolving by the minute. His father was pacing back and forth rapidly. The rest of his extended family watched him with worry.

“Hey Nessie.”

Behind him was his relative Ninten. They both don’t know how we’re related, only that they are. He shared the older relative’s concerns about the situation.

“Why are we in debt?”

Ness didn’t even know. He only gave a shrug in response.

“I hope your dad and my dad are getting along well.”

“Probably not.” Ness responded. “Come on, let’s go back upstairs.”

The boys marched back up the steps and into Ness’s room. Ninten sat on the bed, shaking. Ness was worried about what may happen. They’re about to file bankruptcy and it was uncertain what they would do next.

“What? Don’t give me that bullshit!”

The boys looked up and heard Ness’s father yelling.

“So you’re the reason why we’re broke. You and your stupid gambling addict.”

Ninten was surprised. “My dad…gambles?”

“You and your stupid business gambits. Of course, you had to use our family money to fund your shitty project. For what? You got nothing out of it. We lost money. We lost everything!”

That was pretty harsh words.

“Your son can go to hell. I’m kicking him out.”

Ninten perked up. “Oh! He’s here!”

“Who exactly?” Ness asked.

Ninten left the room. Ness had to think, why exactly did Ninten’s father do what he did. They couldn’t manage on their own anymore, and the house was going to be sold. They were gonna be homeless unless they could figure something out. War was on the horizon, and there was no way that they can protect themselves.

Ninten came back with a breakfast tray, pancakes and all. “Oh Travis! You’re awake!”

Ninten was looking on the bed, but Ness saw nothing there.

“Are you still bummed out that you got expelled?”

Ninten might be going crazy. He paused for a moment. Maybe he’s talking to his imaginary friend, but who even has those anymore.

“Who was that? Does he know you?”

Ness’s father burst through the door, angrily.

“Ninten. Pack your shit and get out of my house.”

The boy snapped back to reality. “Me?”

“The bastard son of the man who wrung us dry, yes you!”

“But I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Who the fuck cares? I don’t, you can die and I would laugh. Just get out of my house.”

Ninten looked confused.

“You’re going to get out, or I’m going to force you out. Piece of shit, move!”

“Dad!” Ness yelled. “If he’s going, then I’m going with him.”

“Yeah whatever. I don’t care about you either. Just leave.”

They were thrown out of their house. With nothing more than the clothes on their backs, they were forced to wander the streets. War was inevitable, and it was something bound to kill them. Ness didn’t care though; his only interest is to protect Ninten. They found shelter at Fourside, taking refuge under the freeway. From this point on, they would have to fend for themselves.

Ninten slowly drifted into sleep in Ness’s arms. The night was somewhat quiet, until Ninten suddenly yelled “Claus!” in his sleep. Who was Claus? Ness might’ve heard that name before.

Their little refuge suddenly turned into a bedroom. Ninten was there, alongside a boy named Lucas.

“Hey Claus.” Lucas called. “Ninten is here to see you…”

The boy named Claus shifted in his bed. “Ten…Ninten. Come here.”

Ninten edged closer. Claus reached out with his hand and stroked the boy’s head. “I’m so glad you came. Even if you do have Travis to worry about.”

“Nonsense! You’re my best friend in the whole wide world! I’m always gonna be here for you.”

“I’m glad…”

Lucas grabbed him by the arm. “Ness, we need to talk.”

Reluctantly, Ness obeyed the blonde as we headed out into the hallway.

“Listen, do you know Travis?”

Ness shook his head.

“My friend needs some help tracking him down and protecting him.”

“But I thought we already found him.” Ness said without realizing.

“No this is different. We need your help.”

Even though he knew nothing of the situation, Ness agreed. The scene faded into darkness.

 _It’s just a dream._ He thought.

The boys woke up the sound of a knock on their makeshift shelter. Through the opening came a well-dressed kid with blonde hair. He didn’t look imposing, but his posture indicated that he meant business. He eyed them both in the darkness of the shelter, using whatever moonlight he can to study their features.

“Do I have Nessly and Ken? Is that you two?”

It wasn’t a dream. This was reality. A world filled with pointless bloodshed and scandals.


End file.
